


Time and Space

by tyrannosaurus_rex



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, One Shot, Other, Season 11, post season 11 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrannosaurus_rex/pseuds/tyrannosaurus_rex
Summary: He had disappeared without a trace, without an explanation, without a goodbye, leaving you alone.





	Time and Space

Flashlight in hand, you wandered through the woods. The sun was starting to set and was already mostly hidden from view, the clouds at the horizon line turning various shades of orange, pinks, and reds, eventually fading into dark with the rest of the sky. 

 

It had rained earlier in the day and the leaves on the ground were damp and rain droplets were still falling from trees. You flicked the flashlight on, dull light shining out in front of you. You hadn't roamed these woods in years, but the ever-familiar scenery brought back a faint nostalgia. 

 

Humming quietly, you finally found what you had been looking for. 

 

Looking down into the stream, shining the flashlight into the muddy water, you kneeled beside it. You dipped your hand into the frigid water and it lingered, feeling around in the mud and leaves on the bottom. These woods had been your safe haven in your younger years. You had spent so much time there, it felt like a second home. You still knew where your makeshift bunker was from when you were a child and were hiding out in the woods after your dad had come home in a drunken rage. 

 

Of course, that was before you met _God_. 

 

You found God in a lover, quite literally. 

 

He was a man with shaky hands and bit of a drinking problem. He had blue eyes that lit up into beautifully painted galaxies. He was great, and wonderful, and all you could have ever asked for. 

 

The two of you had met under some odd circumstances. You were a barely-legal runaway with no where to go, nowhere to be, and no means to go anywhere. He was some weird guy whose front door you knocked on. 

 

He let you stay, giving you space and time before doing much more than small talk. 

 

You fell in love. And you fell hard. 

 

But that was then, and this is now. 

 

He had disappeared without a trace, without an explanation, without a _goodbye_ , leaving you alone. You knew it was bound to happen. In your eyes, he deserved so much more than you. He was kind and thoughtful, and was the most brilliant man you had ever met. He was flawed, of course, but that was what made him so perfect. 

 

But he left you, and then you chose to be alone. You had waited. Days, weeks, and months went by without so much as a phone call, so you packed up what belongings you had and left. And that is what led up to this very moment. 

 

You sat on a fallen tree, watching the stream and listening to the familiar trickle of flowing water. 

 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" 

 

Suddenly, he was sitting beside you, fingers laced with your own. 

 

Chuck was so familiar. Whether it was the lingering smell of coffee and whiskey on his breath or the calloused hands that were more often that not either holding yours or had fingers running through your hair. There was a comforting warm feeling that seemed to linger around wherever he happened to be. Chuck was so... _Chuck_. 

 

"I love you, you know. And I never, ever meant to hurt you." 

 

"You left me", you spat, quickly shifting from relieved to bitter. You tried to pull your hand away from his, but he held your hand tighter and lifted a hand to your face. His thumb stoked your cheek, comforting you. "You left me without saying a word. You were gone and I, I had _no idea if you were ever coming back_. I just woke up one day and you were gone. Do you know how much that hurt, Chuck?" 

 

He turned your head to look at him, and he locked eyes with you. He wiped the tears from your eyes and his gaze softened. "I left for you." 

 

"What do you mean?" 

 

"I saved the universe just for you", he whispered. "I saved the most beautiful thing I've made just for you. It would have been all gone if I wouldn't have left. We defeated the darkness, babe, _just for you_. I wanted you to be able to see all of it before it was gone forever." 

 

Chuck wrapped and arm around your shoulder, and pulled you in the lean into his embrace. He talked on and on about the universe and how beautiful it was, how beautiful you were. He talked about what he had done over the past few months, how he nearly died and about the people who helped him save all of existence. He rambled on and on for what seemed like forever and until the sun rose. 

 

"Years ago, I wanted to make something more beautiful than anything that had ever existed, and that would love me as much I loved them, and that is why I created you."


End file.
